


Serpent's Kiss

by qwerty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bestiality, F/M, Other, Tentacles, Vaguely incestuous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only a few smallish serpents. Gwen doesn't even know why she's afraid, but she is, and a quick look at Elyan tells her that he is thinking the same, drawing his sword and backing away from the hissing creatures with an expression of mingled fear and disgust at himself.</p><p>As it turns out, they had reason to fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serpent's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a bit of throwaway explanation for the episode trailer in which a brave knight of Camelot runs away from a tiny snake. The Knights of the Round Table are apparently not good with wildlife.

It's only a few smallish serpents. Gwen doesn't even know why she's afraid, but she is, and a quick look at Elyan tells her that he is thinking the same, drawing his sword and backing away from the hissing creatures with an expression of mingled fear and disgust at himself.

Then more and more of them appear, and something about the swift, sinuous motions, the glistening glide as they advance, makes her skin prickle in primeval reaction and, distracted, she stumbles. Elyan catches her arm before she falls, but the delay is enough for the first serpent to flash forward and sink its fangs in her unprotected calf, exposed when she pulled up her skirts to run.

It's more surprise than the sensation of pinpricks on her soft skin that makes her gasp. Then a stinging burn, that radiates up her leg as she tries to recover her balance, her knee giving way when the heat reaches there.

Elyan curses and strikes off the serpent's head, and pulls her arm over his shoulder, kicking away another snake that had come too close, and he backs with her against a tree to make his hopeless stand.

"You must run, leave me," she begs. The pain has grown, ebbed into a tide of burning heat crawling up her flesh. Her strength melts away, and her knees buckle, and he struggles to hold on to her and fight off the snakes, though they seem half-hearted in their attempts to strike now, patiently waiting.

Their glittering eyes, gleaming scales, blur into faint constellations against the blackness threatening her vision. Elyan barks, "Don't be foolish, I'm not leaving you," and viciously stamps on another serpent. "I left you before, and I was wrong. I'm not doing it again."

Gwen could weep for despair, but trying not to writhe in the fire licking over her body is taking almost all her will now. "Elyan," she gasps, and feels sharp points of sensation gather over her most sensitive parts. "Elyan, you must get away. I can't... it's too late for me."

But he shakes his head, stubborn as ever. "I don't know what I would be without you," he says and stabs down, pinning another snake.

Gwen gulps for air and clutches at her chest, folding down and drawing up her legs to her even as she wants desperately to rip away her dress and chemise, which are like sand on her hot skin, like hot pincers on the tips of her breasts and between her legs. "Oh gods, help me. Elyan, behind you!"

He'd turned to her, attention diverted by her movements, and, sliding down from an overhanging branch, a cunning serpent lunges and strikes home at the back of his neck. His eyes open wide, and he falls to his knees almost immediately. Gwen watches the spread of the poison in the shocked 'o' of his mouth and his hands stiffening into claws in the ground, and reaches for him, weeping, pulls him close despite the pain the press of his body brings her. The bite was in his neck, and it spreads even faster for him. Elyan gasps, and seems to try to curl into and pull away from her at the same time, while Gwen holds on.

The watching snakes are approaching them now, fearless. 

The first snake finds her and circles up her leg. Its smooth flesh is cool and dry over the sweat sheened over her burning skin. It's like relief, only not, because she feels like she's going to crackle into tiny shards everywhere else, and she can't move to strike it away, only clutch Elyan's shuddering body to her tighter.

Then a snake falls down heavily on her shoulders, and she screams, mad with agony, until it slips down her neck to coil cool and soothing over her shoulders like a reptilian shawl, tongue flicking at the tears on her cheeks and leaving delicate flutters of relief in exchange. Beside her, she is aware that another one, perhaps even the one that bit him, is creeping down the neck of Elyan's gambeson, between his useless armour and his unprotected flesh.

She should have been too exhausted with terror and pain then to care, but the first serpent has wrapped itself around her thigh, and is even now lapping delicately at her secret centre, and she convulses with the shock and pleasure that the relief of pain brings, spreading her legs instinctively to give it better access. And more snakes advance, brushing between her thighs to lick at the fresh juices dripping from her, and she moans wantonly as more snakes descend from her tree, burning her with their passage over her shoulders only to cool her fevered flesh as they push into her bodice and tease, no, torment her aching breasts with only the faintest of tongue-touches.

Elyan's head lolls back unconscious against her, and his hips stutter a weak rhythm against the air, shocking her until she sees the rippling waves under his armour, and a press inside her womanhood like a cool thumb makes her shudder against him in empathy.

"Elyan," she breathes, and, again, "Elyan," pressing her cheek and side to his against the pain, because he is with her and she will not be parted from him. "Elyan," she gasps, and the snake that tested her entrance invades her fully, pushing into her channel and feeling longer and thicker than she had expected, and Elyan groans "Gwen," from deep in his chest and jerks his hips up at the same instant she is breached, as though feeling the same thing... or as though it was him pushing inside her.

More and more snakes in her dress, licking at her sweat and tears and other fluids, and she rocks back against the sensations, needing it to never stop. She is aware, distantly, that Morgana is standing there, watching them and laughing, and she doesn't care, writhing shamelessly in the grass even though the burning has receded and there is only the cool caresses of the serpents heating her blood now. She holds Elyan, and gasps with the tide of sensation crashing through her body, and Elyan cries her name and shakes apart with her as darkness descends and takes her away.


End file.
